


Don't Let Go

by FondueForTwo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gangs, Lasskicker Becky, Maybe The Man Comes Around, Near Death Experiences, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueForTwo/pseuds/FondueForTwo
Summary: Charlotte is the queen of organised crime. Risking her life to protect her family is nothing new. However this time it seems all her luck has run out.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47





	1. Something to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys. I got inspired while watching this one scene in Westworld recently and created this whole story in my head. I'm not sure how long this will be but i have lot of ideas i can't wait to write down. Enjoy

It was late, it was dark and the air felt thin with only the sound of blood splatter on the floor dropping from her wound. Her eyes felt heavy and she was struggling to breathe. There had been a significant amount of time that had passed since she had the call from an emotional Bayley wailing that Sasha needed help. She staggered forward clutching at her stab wound, trying to reach some sort of civilization.

The pain was something she can cope with, it was the lack of consciousness that was beginning to annoy her. How was she going to survive this if she couldn’t keep herself focused? Hunched over with one hand against the wall while the other held onto the knife in her stomach Charlotte knew removing it was a bad idea. She tried to put pressure around it but there was so much blood coming out at an alarming rate. Time was running out.

Looking around the dark open space with not a soul to be seen it dawned on her that she didn’t have a clue where she was or how she was going to get a hold of Bayley. She could hear the splatter of rain but contemplated why she wasn’t getting wet, she looked up to see that she was under a bridge of some kind. She rested her weight on the wall wiping the blonde hair that was sticking to her face. She let out a painful groan as fear washed over her body. She knew this life she led would catch up to her one day, it wasn’t like she had a choice. She inherited this business from her father and the Flair name was something to be taken seriously around these parts. Her Family name and organised crime go hand in hand and she was continuing that legacy. All those year fighting to prove herself as a total bad-ass and not just daddy’s daughter, being underestimated every day simply because she was a woman, all that to have it end like this. Not through some blades of glory against her biggest rival, but at the hands of couple of low-life thugs.

Charlotte snickered at that thought, it doesn’t matter anyway, everyone dies alone.

A few hours earlier

_“Bayley what’s going on? You need to calm down”_

_Charlotte sat up straight in her chair alarmed by the panic coming from the other end of the line._

_“It’s Sasha, she’s been taken” the brunette managed to get out clearly._

_“I followed them, where in the Heart family territory.” She continued_

_“What the hell! They know the deal. They leave us alone, we leave them alone”_

_“I don’t think their involved. It’s these random assholes that keep harassing that kid that lives next to us. We were in Glow’s café when she spotted them outside and confronted them. You know what Sasha’s like in the heat of the moment.”_

_“Yeah I know, all sense of rational goes out the window with that one” Charlotte tried to lighten the mood._

_“It happened so fast, by the time I had caught up with them they had already shoved her in the car and drove off. I don’t even know what she said to them. I managed to get a taxi and follow them here but Charlie, I need your help.” Bayley sighed as she struggled to keep her voice to a whisper down the phone_

_“There are at least 3 of them and we’ll be outnumbered since Sasha might be unconscious… if we’re lucky.” Bayley didn’t want to think about any other possibility._

_“It’s ok Bayley, I’m on my way”_

_“I’ll text you the address”_

_It didn’t take too long for Charlotte to meet up with Bayley. She spotted the brunette with her signature ponytail to the side, sitting by the bus stop not far from a building Charlotte assumed they were keeping Sasha. As soon as she saw the tall blonde, Bayley wrapped her arms around her in a hug that would seem everlasting, Charlotte returned the hug and held on even tighter._

_”We’re goanna get her don’t you worry about it” she whispered as she rubbed her back in a circle motion comforting Bayley. This isn’t exactly a situation they are used to. Yes Sasha had gotten herself into hair situation from time to time but this was unknown territory for them._

_Bayley and Sasha are the closest thing Charlotte has ever had to a real family and she’d rather see the earth burn than see either of them get hurt._

_Charlotte didn’t really have much of a plan. Emotions were ruining high and clarity was not on the menu for the night. Both girls approached the backdoor to whatever bar these low life’s ran their business. Without warning Charlotte gave a mighty boot and kicked the door down to reveal three men sitting around a table._

_“Evening boys, hands up or I’ll shoot you in the head” pointed her hand gun to the nearest guy._

_All three recognized the blonde and did as they were told and lifted their hands up. “Charlotte, wh-why do we have the honor of your presence?” one of the men stammered out of fear._

_“Sasha, where is she and why did you take her?” she demanded as she gestured to Bayley to have a look around._

_“Sasha? The small one that keeps sticking her nose in other people’s business. Well her little friend owes us a lot of money and we thought she would make great collateral.” This time it was the other guy who spoke with a southern accent, clearly not afraid of the situation. He had yellow/blonde hair with a mullet to go along with his yellow crooked teeth. He looked older than he properly is. Before Charlotte could respond, Bayley called from the other room._

_“I found her”_

_She returned carrying a bruised and battered Sasha in her arms. Charlotte’s heart sank at the sight and she wanted to gasp but held it in. Sasha didn’t look like herself at all, her eyes were dull and hadn’t really registered that her girls were here to rescue her. Charlotte took one look at Bayley and saw the tears in her eyes, she then glanced around the room to see that they were outnumbered and the time to move was now. Charlotte was furious._

_“Go Bayley. Don’t look back and just keep moving forward. You know where to go”_

_“Charlotte wha-“_

_“NOW BAYLEY!”_

_Bayley had tried to protest but Charlotte stubbornness was never to be questioned. They shared one last look between them and Bayley nodded accepting the risk her boss was about to make and left without saying another word._

_“Now hold up, wait a minute. This is not how this works” Mullet guy spoke up again gradually standing up._

_Another younger fellow started to approach Charlotte from her right. The blonde knew as soon as she saw the condition Sasha was in that this was going to end badly. These punks needed to know that they can’t touch the Flair family and this was her moment to strike._

_Without warning she point blank shot the man to her right square in the face and quickly turned to the guy still sitting facing away from her and shot him too. It was in cold blood but Charlotte didn’t care. She had done much worse and she wish she could do more after seeing what they had done to Sasha. Both men were certainly dead as their bodies laid lifeless on the floor. Charlotte tuned to the last one of the group who had moved quicker than she had anticipated. Mullet guy charged at her and shoved her hard into the door. Charlotte fell to the floor as he made a break for it into the night._

_It took a moment for Charlotte to regather her thoughts and wondered why that hurt so much. As she began getting up she looked down to see the knife sticking out of her. She felt in her jacket pocket for her phone only to see it smashed to pieces on the floor._

_“Oh Fuck”_

Under the bridge Charlotte was now leaning on the wall trying her best to keep herself level headed. She tried to slip off her leather jacket but the effort proved too much and again she returned to hunching over gasping to get more air into her lungs. She must have leaned forward too much as the next thing she knew, her eyes were closed, the sounds of clatter and she was faced down on the floor. The blonde let out one last groan.

“Holy shit, are you ok?”

Charlotte couldn’t open her eyes but she heard a woman with a distinct accent and footsteps approaching her.

“I-I” No matter how hard she tried Charlotte couldn’t get anything out.

She suddenly felt strong arms pulling her onto someone’s lap and new pressure on her wound.

“Don’t worry love, I got ya” 

Charlotte opened her eyes. Everything was a blur but she could make out fiery orange hair. Calm washed over her and then everything went dark.


	2. Memories at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley is trying to deal with the stress of the night

It was just before Dawn. The blend of pink and yellow in the blue sky promised the sense of a brand new day lingered in the air. Under any other circumstances Bayley would relish in this however she was shivering without her jacket that now lay over a sleeping Sasha keeping her warm. Looking down at the purple head women on her lap, she did allow herself to crack a smile as Sasha stirred in her sleep and leaned into Bayley’s body for more comfort. They hadn’t been waiting long but the more time spent waiting on this curb the more Bayley couldn’t stop thinking about Charlotte. The guilt of leaving the blonde behind with no back up continue to grow, she thought about all the times she constantly saved their asses in situations like these but she never saw the blonde look so determined for us to leave her alone. Bayley racked her brain as to why Charlotte was so adamant, the brunette wondered if there was more she could have done to help. Sasha stirred again this time as if she was fighting a nightmare. Bayley brought her hand to Sasha’s forehead and started stroking her long purple main in reassurance. Whatever those idiots gave her was wearing off and she knew that Sasha would need her when she’s fully herself and the realization of what’s happened has caught up with her. Bayley sighed as she was brought back to thinking about Sasha, she knew she didn’t regret her decision. As much as she loved the blonde, Sasha was always her number one priority. They had grown up together, fallen in love together, were… homeless together. Thinking about that last part brought back the memory of when they first met their boss.

_7 years ago_

_The two young women stood in an alleyway discussing their plans of action on how to get through the day with next to nothing money wise and nowhere to sleep. Both girls had dull over worn coats that looked too big for them and matched none of their personal clothes, Sasha wearing a black snap-back over her head that hid her faded purple locks while Bayley chose to sport a grey beanie._

_A busy street filled with business men and woman making their way to stressful jobs, that morning hustle, coffee in one hand and no consideration for whatever was going on beyond their work lives. Sasha and Bayley were practically invisible, in fact these people were purposefully avoiding any eye contact with them out of shame._

_“I’m not sure about this Sash, I can’t do this again, it feels really wrong. I mean it is wrong. I’m not stealing” Bayley whispered as the pair of young adults sized up their opportunity of earning some money for the day._

_“Bayley, when’s the last time we ate something that wasn’t handed to us for free? I’m sick of eating leftovers and being treated like crap. Plus we need it more than these folks do.”_

_With Bayley’s silence Sasha knew she was convincing the pure brunette that they needed to do this to survive. She took Bayley’s hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. The past couple of weeks had been really tough and they hadn’t seen a lot of food going their way. They were getting desperate._

_“As if their gonna miss a couple of bucks anyway. I mean look at that girl. She is obviously well off.” Sasha continued_

_Both girls eyed up the blonde that had a couple of 20 dollar bills in her hand as she refused to take the change from the man that handed her an iced coffee._

_“Now watch the boss do her magic” Sash smirked as she slipped off her coat and handed it to Bayley as to not make it completely obviously that she was a person of the streets._

_Sasha brought her phone out of her pocket and pretended to text on it as she bumped into the unsuspected women rather brashly. Nearly tipping over her coffee doing so._

_“Watch it!” the blonde stopped in her tracks and turned to face the lady who so carelessly bumped into her._

_“Sorry lady I wasn’t paying attention” Sasha gave her best genuine apologetic face and then carried on walking forward._

_The blonde let out an annoyed huff and muttered “idiot” than carried on her journey too._

_Bayley hadn’t realized she was holding her breath during the whole interaction went down. When Sasha reappeared they counted how much money Sasha was able to snag._

_“160 dollars!” Bayley announced with Joy. Long gone were her previous worries about stealing the money after it was so successful. They wouldn’t have to struggle for food for a week with this kind of money. Somewhere they can stay the night and shower even. Bayley eyes shot up with glee at the idea of a shower, how she longed for an hour under the steadiness of warm water making her feel at ease._

_“Wait what’s this?” Sasha halted the joyous celebration the brunette was having to show her a note that was amongst the bills._

**_Want more? Meet at 485 W 48th St – C_ **

_“Y- You don’t think this is a message for us?” Bayley asked a little bit shaken by what she read_

_The pair looked at each other. Fear apparent in both their eyes but Sasha’s slowly started to glisten, she always loved the sense of danger. She placed her hands on either side of Bayley before gently tucking a lose strand behind the brunettes ear._

_“I don’t know Babe, but we got to check this out.”_

_They approached the building hesitantly as it looked untouched for years. They took a few steps in before noticing that the first floor was blocked off by a couple of old sofas. Ascending up the stairs, Bayley lightly tugged at Sasha’s coat signalling to abandon this experiment thinking this wasn’t a good idea. Sasha turned around and shook her head told her to stop with only her eyes. As they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door walked into a luscious modern apartment that oozed expensive taste, it was a vast difference from the rotten 1 st floor. The floor boards creaked and the blonde they stole the money from appeared from what the girls assumed to be the bedroom of the apartment_

_“Oh good, you came. Take a seat ladies” The blonde smiled at the two as she waved them over to the living room area, the coffee table which had a bottle of champagne on ice and three empty glasses_

_Bayley looked at Sasha shaking her head thinking this was not a good idea. Sasha took Bayley’s hand ever so slightly started pushing herself in front of the brunette to keep her from any harm’s way if this was to go south but still making her way over._

_“Look I’m sorry about earlier. Its just w-“_

_“Shut up and sit down I have a job opportunity for the both of you, if you want it”_

_Both girls sat down as if they were being told off by a school principle._

_“I walk down that street every day and I’ve been watching you for the past couple of weeks. I noticed you had some talents that I find beneficial” Charlotte gestured to Sasha_

_“So, tell me your story” the blonde continued._

_The girls spend the next hour sharing their story of how they had to struggle over the past 3 months after both their parents found out they were a couple and kicked them out of the house. The pair had been a secret couple for a lot longer than anyone had realized because they knew the reaction it would create. However after so long of hiding, they decided they’d rather be poor together and fight for their lives than be wealthy, alone and never experiencing anything worthwhile. They knew their love was worth the risk._

_Charlotte listened to their story carefully and secretly admired the pair. She’d had always been a privileged person in life. She always considered herself lucky but now looking at the pair she wondered if that was really the case. They two were the lucky ones to have met each other. Married to her work Charlotte never had time to experience anything like love. She was a little bit jealous as she knew this was something that she would never experience._

_“Look I’m not going to pretend I know your struggle but it sounds like you two could catch a break. I’m glad you both turned up. How would you like to work for me? I will warn you, it won’t be pretty” the blonde waited patiently for a reply. She knew this was a new world for them to be jumping into._

_Bayley and Sasha shared a look between themselves. The fear of what could happen, how they barely know this woman who is supposedly offering this massive lifeline. Before they could reply Charlotte recognized their concern._

_“I will look after you, I swear. I know you don’t know me that well but my word is as good as gold.”_

_“Ok, we’ll do it” Bayley smiled and nodded at Sasha who looked slightly taken aback by the abruptness._

_“Yes I’m in” Sasha then agreed as she held Bayley’s hand tightly. Wherever they were going they were going together._

_Charlotte then got to her feet and poured the champagne into the glasses and handed them out._

_“Cheers” the three clinked together and downed the beverage._

_“Great. If the both of you follow my lead you kids are gonna make it far” Charlotte smiled as she placed a set of keys on the coffee table and made her way out of the apartment._

_“Hey wait, you forgot your keys” Bayley practically yelled at her new boss._

_“No I didn’t, this place is yours. If you want it” the blonde beamed at the pair._

_The two squealed with happiness and jumped into each others arms. Bayley couldn’t believe how quick their luck had changed._

_“Charlotte, thank you so much. You won’t regret this” Sasha let out a breath that she felt like she was holding onto for the past 3 months._

_“Good. Now go have a shower or something you two stink like shit. I’ll be in touch”_

Back in present day Bayley looked back at that memory and thought she’d never forgive herself if anything happened to their blonde friend. She saved Sasha’s and Bayley’s life in so many different ways. Her body started to feel the stress of the night and it became too overwhelming, her head started to bang. A sudden loud honk from a car that Bayley would have found extremely annoying for her head if she hadn’t instantly recognized it.

The car came to a stop and a skinny blonde wrapped in gold jewelry got out of the other side of the car and rushed over to them.

“Oh god, are you guys ok? I got your message. What the hell happened? Where’s Charlotte?”

“Hey Mella. Can you help me getting Sash in the car and then I’ll explain everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute are Bayley and Sasha? so I originally had planned to have Becky in this chapter but the flashback took a lot more space than I had initially planned but I felt like it was important to get their backstory. We'll get the beginnings of Charlynch in the next chapter.


	3. Hear the Sound in the distance now

Darkness

Charlotte felt like she was staring into the abyss and for a second thought she was dead. A fleeting feeling of relief had soon but gone when a repeating beeping sound of monitors she was hooked up to, slowly crept in her ears and she knew she was alive. If Charlotte had any time she would have pondered further as to why she felt that way but she instantly forgot instead as she focused on remembering what led her to this moment in the first place. She willed herself to see and opened her eyes to bright lights beaming down on her. She refocused herself, her eyeballs quickly adjusted to a much more bearable view of a quaint hospital room and that’s when she saw her sitting not too far from her right. Her orange hair was quite hard to miss. Awkwardly slouched in a thin arm chair, head tilted all the way back mouth wide open and fully asleep was the stranger that Charlotte last saw before everything went dark. Panic began to consume her body. Everything came rushing back all at once and she was itching to get out of there. This ordeal was far from over and she needed to get somewhere safe, quickly. She soon discovered that her body was barely listening to her and felt very heavy. The women asleep abruptly stirred and readjusted herself in a more comfortable position so her head was now leaning on her own shoulder allowing Charlotte a better view of her face. Charlotte studied her for a moment. For whatever reason seeing this sleeping stranger breathing slow and steady, her chest rising up and down in rhythm completely gone to the world, soothed the blonde from her initial panic. It was like she herself had forgotten how to breathe and watching this women, taught her how to do so.

After calming herself down she figured she needed to come up with a plan fast before anything else went wrong and the girl beside her woke up. She cursed herself for ending up in hospital, she was far too vulnerable to a potential rival attack right now and depending what building they are in, it won’t be long before someone catches wind of this and tries to find her. Turning back to face the stranger, Charlotte tried to figure out this girl’s deal. She didn’t recognise her face at all and with hair like that, she imagined she would remember that. Unless she’s new, she wasn’t part of any gangs the blonde was concerned with. She could be an innocent bystander that decided to help out but upon further inspection noticing her strong arms and cut jawline, Charlotte decided this woman was of no average calibre for that to be true. So she will remain suspicious of this chick’s motives for now until she can get a better read on this women and analysis her further.

Charlotte gradually began to move her arm towards the needle that lay uncomfortably inside her forearm and gently pulled it out. She then placed it in her palm hidden away in case she needed to use it as a weapon. The blonde sat up and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea hit her like a dumpster truck none the less she carried on with her mission of getting the hell out of there. One by one she freed herself from all cords she was attached to. She also wanted to find her clothes, she really liked that purple leather jacket and this hospital gown was not a good look on her. This commotion woke up the mystery women who looked at Charlotte a bit taken aback that she was leaving her bed so soon after being stabbed.

“Hey, ya might want to take it easy there lass. You almost died” came a distinct Irish accent that showed a little bit of concern in her voice. 

“Who are you?” Charlotte didn’t look at the Irish women directly as she spoke, too occupied with making a quick getaway.

“Name’s Becky, I found ya in pretty bad shape and called the ambulance. The doctor mentioned your name was Charlotte. Nice to meet ya!” Becky beamed with a genuine smile and offered her hand for the blonde to shake. 

_Fuck!_ Charlotte thought. They already knew her name which means she really needs to get out of there now. However she didn’t know what to do about this Becky. She needed to ditch this chick before she got more involved with the situation, the less she knew the better. “Where’s your phone?”

The women in front of her pulled out her phone out of her pocket and pulled an apologetic face. “Sorry love, my battery’s dead. I’ve been waiting a while see”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Right well, thank you Becky for all your help but I’m sure you have somewhere else to be” the blonde practically dismissed the girl like she was one of her employers. When she looked up at the Irish women a little ping of regret surged in her stomach and it wasn’t the pain from her injury. Becky looked hurt.

“Oh…Ok, I’ll best be on my way” Becky got the hint and started to gather her things avoiding eye contact with the blonde out of embarrassment. Staying was a bad idea and obviously she had overstepped, Becky cringed at herself.

Under any other circumstances Charlotte would be happy that she managed to get this women out of her hair so easily. Charlotte wouldn’t call herself cold towards people she hadn’t met before or hadn’t had the chance to study. She was just cautious. She had to be in her line of work. It’s nothing personal. She didn’t know why today was different but Charlotte hated that this orange haired lady looked as sad, like a kicked puppy and that she was the reason behind it. It didn’t sit right with her. Before Charlotte could do anything to change that the pair were interrupted by a swing of the door.

“You! Sit the fuck down” a bulky man with blonde hair bust through the door wearing hospital scrubs. He held his gun steady into Becky’s face and gestured back to the chair she was in only moments ago.

“I,I –I” Becky stammered out of shock and started backing away looking directly at Charlotte with confusion.

Charlotte cursed herself for not moving sooner. She then re-evaluated the situation and decided first she needed to get this man with a gun far away from Becky and to focus his attention on herself instead.

“Do you really have to come in here all guns blazing, honestly” The sarcasm was radiating in her voice.

Becky hadn’t followed this man’s instructions fast enough and within seconds, he pistol whipped her in the face. The surprise of the attack made her fall to her knee as she covered her cheek where the butt of the gun had struck her.

Charlotte gritted her teeth “Leave her out of this.”

The man promptly redirected his gun towards Charlotte and moved closer to her bedside.

“Morning Charlotte, we heard you were in the area. Nattie isn’t happy about this. You’re coming for ride, your friend here too. ” He edged closer to the bed.

“You can go suck a dick.” With that the blonde mustered all the energy she could and swung her arm towards the man and pierced the side of his neck with the needle that was in her arm beforehand. He yelped in pain and dropped the gun as one hand went around the blonde’s throat and the other getting the object out of his neck.

“You fucking bitch!” He threw the needle to the ground.

With Charlotte’s weakened state she struggled to stop the man choking her. Now that his other hand was free he wrapped both hands around the blonde’s throat and squeezed as hard as he could. The blonde eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she fought to take her last breaths. The darkness was coming back.

A loud metal thud could be heard and suddenly the blonde could breathe again. She opened her eyes to see Becky holding a bedpan over the body of the gunman who was now knocked out. Her surprised expression turned into a cocky smug after she grasped what she had done.

“Just like Stone Cold Steve Austin to Vince Mchahon in 98” Becky grinned and started doing the running man dance with the object still in hand.

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile at this girl. Sure she was a little weird. Who does a running man dance after knocking a person out cold but there was also something endearing about it.

“You know people pee in that thing?” 

“Oh my god, is that what it’s used for?” Becky dropped it to the ground and promptly wiped her hands on her pants.

Charlotte chuckled watching Becky look around the room for some hand sanitiser. Laughing wasn’t a Flair thing to do, especially with what’s happened over the last 24 hours but the blonde would just put it down to whatever medication she was on right now and let herself briefly indulge just this one time. And it was brief. As Becky settled with a box of tissues to wipe her hands, the seriousness of the past couple of hours gradually drew back into the room. There was silence at both girls looked at each other. A word didn’t need to be said. This wasn’t a time to be joking around.

“So, are people trying to kill you or?” Becky tried to ask casually when really it was the only question she had thought about all night.

“It’s complicated” the blonde let out a gentle sigh. It really was too complicated to explain in a nice soundbite for her new Irish friend to understand. Becky simply nodded, with hands in her pockets she sheepishly looked at her feet not satisfied with that answer.

Charlotte honestly didn’t know where to begin. She could feel it in her gut she could trust the women in front of her but she didn’t know her. She had to try and keep her out of her business. There was also a part of her that curiously wanted to know more about her. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Me? Nah I’m from Ireland. Nothing scares me” it wasn’t entirely the truth. She was a little scared, she nearly watched the blonde die in front of her, twice. She was smacked across the face with a gun that was also pointed at her, of course she was putting on a brave face. Becky grimaced a smile at Charlotte. One that she was used to giving on a daily basis, this is what she’s good at. Pretending everything is ok.

There had been enough talking and the pair really need to go before the guy came round or more of his friends turned up. Charlotte knew she wasn’t going to get very far and eyed up the women in front of her.

“Becky, I’m going to ask you for a big favour. I need your help getting out of here. I can’t explain why right now but you just need to go with it. For both our sakes”

“Yeah of cours, where you need me?”

**********

Being raced around in a wheelchair through the wards wasn’t quite what she had in mind but it will do. Plus Becky wasn’t exactly keeping a low profile wizzing around corners too fast almost tipping the blonde over. Charlotte’s hand gripped the side of her wheelchair to keep the balance. “Jesus, will you stop being so careless.” 

The pair came to a stop as they arrived at an elevator. “Sorry love, I didn’t know you couldn’t…stand it” After pressing the button Becky looked back and forth between the wheelchair and the blonde to really ram home her pun.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head “So stupid” she resisting the urge to crack a smile.

They both were quiet for the next couple of minutes going down through the floors. Becky looked at the blonde’s face and could tell there was something on her mind. It was the way her brow frowned. “What’s da matter lass? You’re thinking too hard”

The blonde looked up from where she was still sat in the chair at Becky. “Why did you stay?” there was a pause as Becky looked back at her with confusion. “In the hospital I mean.”

Becky looked away shyly and avoided eye contact “It was touch and go for a bit back then. I couldn’t bring myself to leave you on your own during your last.” Becky trailed off. The Irish woman didn’t like talking about stuff so serious. She was a positive person “I wanted to help” she finished instead and gazed back at the blonde.

Charlotte observed the bruise on her cheek, she felt guilty as she noticed it was red and looking a bit swollen. They locked eyes.

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed typing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it too. More to come. Also I am no writer so If you have any tips or advice feel free to let me know. Cheers


	4. Where We’re Going This Shit Don’t Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to Becky and Seth on their pregnancy. So happy for the pair, but man I’m gonna miss Becky so much. Chapter title comes from the Gerry Cinnamon song 'Where We’re Going'

Becky was in over her head. In all honest truth she doesn’t know how she’s managed to remain so calm, on the inside she felt like everything was malfunctioning and her brain was now on auto-pilot. She doesn’t know a thing about this woman, other than people were trying to kill her and now maybe her own life is in jeopardy. “Do I have to change ma name? I like ma name” Charlotte ignored what she assumed to be the redhead’s attempt at a joke, she hadn’t said much during this agonising descent to the ground floor. The pair had remained quiet as people came in and out till it was just them left alone. “Get ready and stay alert.” The blonde whispered. Becky didn’t know if she was talking to her or herself.

The doors opened to the reception and Becky held her breath, she didn’t know who to look out for, everyone looked suspicious to her. Becky started pushing Charlotte towards the front entrance before she was stopped by the blonde’s feet on the ground. “No! We can’t go out that way. We need to go round the side.” Charlotte’s annoyed tone made Becky frown in embarrassment. She didn’t want to upset the blonde any further so didn’t say anything as she followed her instruction to an empty room with a window. Becky shut the door behind them and noticed Charlotte struggling to stand up from the wheelchair. “Lass, you need any help?” The Irish woman placed her hand on her elbow for leverage but the blonde quickly jerked away from the touch. “I’m fine”

Becky placed her hands up in a surrendering way and backed off, confusion blasted on her face and Charlotte knew she was being too sharp. “I know your trying to help but I just need a moment” she took a deep breath as strands of her own hair fell into her vision. She was in no fit state to be leaving here anytime soon but Charlotte knew if she could just get back to base, Carmella could patch her up and she could rest there.

Becky had moved over to the other side of the room and lifted the window up “ya think u’s can climb out?” The blonde nodded in response and made her way over. Becky climbed out first into a small alleyway that lead towards to back of the hospital where the redhead had parked. She turned around to face Charlotte with her arms out, she didn’t know how to help without actually touching her. She knew the blonde had some sort of boundaries issues and she didn’t want to overstep. Charlotte managed to get out of the window on her own but when she stood up straight, the pain in her abdomen was too severe and the blonde keeled over in pain. Dizziness consumed her and she staggered forward whilst leaning onto the side of the wall. “We’ll be quicker if you let me help ya love. Ma bike is only over there.” Becky waited for a response before she hesitantly wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist and gently placed her arm over her shoulder. “Bike?” Charlotte uttered incoherently.

The blonde’s body unconsciously caved into the redhead, her face dropped to her chest, hair sprawled out in front of her. With her free hand Becky held onto Charlotte’s wrist to try and keep some balance. Although Charlotte was taller, Becky didn’t struggle with the extra weight. Charlotte could feel the shorter woman’s biceps under her palm as they walked together down the path. Charlotte turned her face into the crock of Becky’s neck “I-I’m sorry” a tingling sensation swept down Becky’s neck as this felt incredibly intimate. Charlotte was being vulnerable and the redhead could recognize this, while she choose to deal with it through humour, clearly the blonde always had a tough facade. “No worry’s love, I get it”

It wasn’t long before they reached Becky’s motorbike in the back of the open parking lot. The redhead slowly unhocked Charlotte from her side and made sure the blonde was able to stand on her own. Becky smiled as she handed Charlotte a helmet she pulled from the side of her bike “Here, wear this. Wouldn’t want ny fly’s hitting tha pretty face now would ya” Charlotte took the helmet out of her hands, her usual stoic nature was nowhere to be seen. Her cheeks turned pink and she grew a shy smile through her current discomfort. Becky climbed on to her bike and started the engine, she turned back to face Charlotte who was looking down at her own attire. Her body shifted from side to side, hesitant about getting on while wearing a hospital gown. Let alone with someone who’s practically a stranger. The redhead seemed to understand this and reached her hand out towards Charlotte. Charlotte had never seen anything so alluring to her. She looked into those brown eyes and could see straight into her soul. There are only a handful of people she truly trusted in this world and right now she felt like Becky was one of them. Switching gears the blonde didn’t like her current thought process and tried to dismiss them, it’s not like she had many other options anyway. She took her hand and climbed on while using Becky’s shoulders as leverage. Becky tucked her hair into her jacket so that the wind wouldn’t hit Charlotte in the face, an act that didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. “Hold tight and don’t let go” Becky almost jumped as she felt Charlotte wrap her arms tightly around her waist. She tried to hide a smile to herself as she resisted the urge to crack a joke.

Once they were on the road and Charlotte had given instructions to Becky on where to go, the dynamic between the pair had shifted. In comfortable silence, Becky rode the streets with Charlotte still holding on to her. The blonde had tilted her head sideways in a more comfortable position resting on Becky’s back shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she allowed herself to enjoy this moment. For the first time Charlotte felt safe. She wasn’t thinking about anything. No pain, no guns or knives, no Nattie or even Bayley & Sasha. She was just in the present watching the world pass her by. If she thought hard about it she knew that she was probably still suffering the effects of whatever medication they gave her back at the hospital. All that was really going through the blondes head was how she didn’t want this ride to end. The roads began to look familiar and a sudden wave of dread brought back everything for Charlotte and she immediately felt guilty for indulging in her own selfishness. She needed to find out if Bayley and Sasha were ok. 

“I think we’re here lass” 

As soon as the bike came to a stop, Charlotte reluctantly let go of Becky and climbed down off the bike and took the helmet off. Both felt the warm lingering presence of each other. She was about to say something to Becky before someone from the corner of her eye sprinted out of the building. Bayley was making a beam line towards Charlotte and was about to engulf her into one of her infamous hugs but thought better when noticing her attire. “You’re ok” was more of a statement than a question. It was all the brunette could say before floods of tears poured out, ones that she had tried to hold onto for the past 24 hours. Charlotte placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and led her back towards the building. She straightened her back in a protective manner, seeing Bayley cry made her think worst case scenario. “Sasha? Is she ok?” the blonde asked trying to hide her desperation. Bayley nodded through her sobbing. “She’s fine, a little beat up but much better now. We were so worried about you. We hadn’t heard anything in so long we thought” Bayley couldn’t finish her sentence. Charlotte’s maternal instincts kicked in and she soothed Bayley with small rubs on her back. “It’s ok, I’m here.”

Becky watched this unfold in front of her, intrigued with the interaction between the pair. She also felt a bit awkward, as if she’s intruding a private moment. The redhead didn’t know what to do next. The whole situation has completely thrown her out of her normal routine. She hadn’t told any of her friends that she went to the hospital last night and since her phone died, nobody knew where she was. It dawned on her that people might be worried, especially Finn. She decided she didn’t want to make it any more awkward by saying goodbye. She put her helmet on and started the engine. The sound grabbed Bayley & Charlotte’s attention and their heads snapped around towards Becky. The redhead gave the pair a salute and drove off. In her worried state, Bayley hadn’t registered the complete stranger’s presence up until now. “Who was that?”

Charlotte smiled as she watched Becky drive off till she was out of sight. She perked her lips.

“A friend” 

*******

Charlotte lay across the cold steel bed looking up at the ceiling. She was very familiar with this process by now. More often than not she ended up here after a tough day of work. Carmella was still doing her checks while the blonde grew impatient.

“How is it looking doc?” Even though Charlotte was still in a lot of pain, she was in a pretty good mood. She looked towards the couch where she found Bayley resting her head on Sasha’s lap, both of them fast asleep. Bayley and Sasha were ok and that’s all that matters right now. Charlotte couldn’t wait to get better so she could carry out her plot to get back at a certain Canadian.

“Well, you are out of action for the next couple of days at least. There’s a lot of paper work that needs doing so you won’t be bored. Maybe you can convince Sasha to help you” Charlotte gave Carmella a sarcastic eye roll as a response. There was a pause before a burning question that had been on the blonde’s mind. “How bad was she?” Her eyebrows gestured over to the purple headed women who had yet to say anything since her return. “She’s ok. A bit bruised up. Honestly you worry just as much as Bayley”

A sudden shatter of class thundered from the room next door, spooking everyone in the process. Bayley shot up to her feet and was the first to check the source of the noise, with Charlotte not too far behind. Sasha made her way to the front door but her efforts proved to be too slow to actually catch a glimpse of anyone. Bayley scanned the room and was met with a rock and not too far away from it, a cell phone with a sticky note attached to it. It simply read: **_Answer me_**

The room filled with the sound blaring from the phone as Charlotte picked it up off the floor. She answered the call but didn’t say anything and waited for whoever was on the other end of the line to speak first. “Hello Charlotte” The blonde gritted her teeth at the voice. “Hello Natayla” Bayley eyes grew large and shared a look with Sasha. “I strongly advice you don’t hang up.” Charlotte’s nose crunched up, she was being tested. Natayla was one of her biggest rivals and was someone that was always close behind, watching and waiting for the Queen to trip up so she could make her move. Charlotte placed the phone on speaker so the rest of the girls could hear.

“Spit it out sweetheart, I haven’t got all day.” Natayla hummed in amusement. “A little birdie told me you and you’re little after school projects were in west side last night.” The tension in the air was palpable. Eggs shells were on the verge of breaking. This could the beginning of a turf war that Charlotte did not have the current resources to back up.

“Yes well I am sure _you_ as much as anyone else knows that accidents do happen. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Sasha rested her knuckles on her lips as she suppressed a laugh. Since when did the Queen have jokes. A fake laugh was heard down the phone. “Very well. I will let it slide this onetime”

Charlotte scoffed at this. The amount of shit she has let slide because she didn’t want to start a war. Who does she think she is? Charlotte took a deep breath and reminded herself who’s in charge of this situation. “Natayla, I appreciated that.” She lied “I’m sure you’re aware of the kindness I have spared you over the years. There won’t be any more of that. Are we clear?” There was a long pause before the Canadian replied. “Very.” The blonde pouted her lips at how easy it was to take back control of the conversation. “Goodbye Nattie”

“Oh before you go. I see you’ve met Becky. She’s a firecracker that one, and not just in bed.” Charlotte’s breath hitched in her throat and her heart felt like it sank to the bottom of her stomach. She threw the phone to the ground and smashed it with the heel of her boot. “What a fucking bitch!” Sasha folded her arms, head tilted to the side at this sudden outburst. She was in full ‘Boss’ mode and she didn’t appreciate not knowing the full story. She noticed something in Charlotte’s eyes she’d never seen, in all these years she’s known the blonde. This was concerning.

“You’ve got some explaining to do. Let’s start with Becky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed


	5. The Search for Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the title of the eighth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill, simply because I was watching it at the time.

It had been a couple of weeks since that world wind of a day. Charlotte had almost completely recovered or rather acting like she’s fully recovered. She sat with her coffee in hand taken in the morning sunshine that shone through the window of Sasha & Bayley’s apartment. She had wanted to keep a low profile while she recovered and Bayley had suggested the blonde stay at theirs, much to Sasha’s dismay. While they were like family they fought like one too. Sasha and Charlotte were often too much like each other.

*******

_“We are not watching a stupid anime film Sash!” Charlotte snatched the remote out of Sasha’s hands. After a hard couple of weeks of gathering resources, hiring more workers and getting their shipments out, it seemed the girls earned a moment to switch off. They’ve been trying to pick a movie for the last 30 minutes while Bayley was tasked with cooking the pizza. “Pizza’s ready guys!” the brunette tried to break the building tension between the headstrong pair. Even slight disagreements like this normally ended up going south. Sasha refused to back down as she angrily glared at the amazonian woman. “Well were definitely not watching your sappy romantic shit just because your single ass wants something to flick her bean too!”_

_“EXCUSE ME?”_

_“What the hell Sasha?”_

_Both Bayley and Charlotte were shocked at Sasha’s seemingly out of nowhere jab at the blonde’s expense. Slightly embarrassed, Sasha couldn’t bring herself to look Bayley directly in the eye as she turned to shrug her shoulders at Charlotte. “No offense, it’s just since you’ve been staying here lately, our sex life has been….none existent.”_

_“Sasha!” Bayley yelled again not happy with Sasha sharing private information about their relationship with their boss. She placed the food on the coffee table and walked off to their bedroom slamming the door in a huff. Sasha’s jaw tightened as she gently rubbed the temples on her forehead. She was going to have to make it up to Bayley, big time. Charlotte cringed at this exchange, her presence was starting to take its toll. “This will be my last night here” Sasha’s sighed and relaxed her face. “I didn’t mean anything by it by the way”_

_“It’s ok. I understand you’re frustrated. It’s about time I got out of here anyway. I really need to get back to working full time”_

_“Charlotte, you haven’t stopped working.”_

_Charlotte just shrugged at this. Both eyed up the pizza Bayley had made and each started grabbing a slice as the smell proved to be too tempting. No point leaving it to go to waste. There was a long pause before Sasha plucked up the courage to ask something that’s been bothering her the past few weeks. “When was your last date?” Charlotte looked at her confused. “I just never see you with anyone.” She paused in anticipation waiting for her friends response to what she’s about to say. “You should call Becky" Sasha smirked while taking another bite._

_Charlotte choked a little bit on her pizza at the mention of the redhead while Sasha giggled at her reaction. Charlotte took a deep breath, gasping for the air to get back in. “What do you mean?” She managed to cough out. “Just the way you talked about her, how she helped you out. You Baby Flair, have a crush” Sasha danced her eyebrows up and down teasing the blonde. Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Stop being ridiculous, I don’t have a crush on Becky” Sasha let out a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah ok, whatever you say”_

_Charlotte didn’t know how to respond to this teasing. ‘Crushes’ is not something Charlotte has ever discussed with anyone. “I don’t have time to date. I’m kind of running an empire here.” Sasha put her hands up in the air in defence. “Ok, ok. I just think you shouldn’t be so closed off from it. Maybe you’ll stop watching those lovey dovey movies when you have it in real life.” Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. “Enough. Why aren’t you making up with your girlfriend right now instead of trying to fix my love life?”_

_“Good point” with that Sasha left Charlotte to her own devices as she went to do some damage control. “Oh and Sash, If you ever talk to me like that again you’re going to wish I didn’t come and save your ass. Got it?” Sasha simply nodded and left the room._

_Charlotte tapped her nails on her phone deep in thought, mulling over what her purple haired friend had said. In all her years she’s never had a connection with someone. She never felt that spark, never really enjoyed sex, how could she if it meant nothing. Maybe she was a hopeless romantic at heart. The blonde had eventually accepted that something must be wrong with her and love wasn’t going to happen for her. She was content with that or rather she had made peace with it. That’s what made her so good at her job. No distractions. She couldn’t comprehend letting anyone truly in. After a while Charlotte could hear the soft mumbling from her friends in the other room. Even though she couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying she could tell by the tone, the care was there. Charlotte couldn’t help but yearn for that._

_Eventually the blonde’s thoughts drifted to her reaction to Natalya’s comments about Becky. The past couple of weeks she been ignoring the weird feeling she felt in her stomach. She couldn’t deny that their interaction had been an interesting one and that the woman was very attractive. She cursed herself for thinking of the redhead now after hearing what Sasha had said. This is ridiculous, I hardly know the girl. Picking up her phone Charlotte decided to do some research on Becky. After all, she needs to find out the Irish woman’s true intentions. She could be trying to infiltrate their operation on Nattie’s behalf. Although it would be weird for her to blow her cover immediately like that. Whatever it is, she knows the Canadian is trying to mess with her. Either way, Becky’s a loose end that Charlotte needs to get rid of. It wasn’t long before she came across the redhead’s work place. Balor’s Auto Repair shop. The blonde smiled as she zoomed in of the picture on the main page of the website to see the redhead with her arm swung casually over a man Charlotte assumes is the owner. She sighed and put her phone down. She could hear squeaky noises and moaning coming from the other room. Charlotte let out a little laugh and thought it was time she headed to bed in the spare room. She looked down at the rest of the pizza that was going un-eating and felt oddly empathetic, “What a waste”_

*****

Bayley walked into her kitchen and sat down opposite the blonde. “You don’t have to go you know. Sasha was being a bit of a butthead last night but she’s fine now”. Charlotte awkwardly shifted in her seat. “Yeah, so I heard last night” Bayley’s cheeks grew a shade of pink as she refused to make eye contact. “Anyways, I meant what I said”

Charlotte just hummed in response and left the subject alone. “I want you to take care of some work for me today.” Bayley nodded and grabbed her jacket. “Sure thing.”

“Visit Liv down by the docks. She’s late on payment and my patience is running out. I have something else to take care off. I’ll see you both at Glow’s later?” The blonde had gotten up with her duffle bag in hand and walked out of the door. Not turning back once for a response. “Yep see you later” Bayley waved but the blonde had already gone.

“Hey Sexy!” Sasha whispered into the brunette’s ear after sneaking up on her. “Hey babe, you ready to go?” Bayley placed her hand in the middle of Sash’s back as she pulled the shorter women into her. She placed a cherished kiss on the lips and Sasha looked up at her adoringly. After all these years, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, those feelings never change. It’s a silent exchange and Sasha knows Bayley feels the same. Finding that one person you belong with, your other half. Sometimes it makes the brunette sad when she thinks how some people will never get to experience that. “Somethings up with Charlotte” Sasha looked at her girlfriend with interest. “What makes you say that?”

“I dunno I can just sense it. Did you say anything else last night” Bayley playfully smacked Sasha’s rear as they made their way out. “Noooo” Sasha giggled and shut the door behind them as the girls made way down the stairs. Bayley turned to face Sasha as she walked down the stairs backwards. “I don’t believe you”

“Hey guys!” A young boy came running up the stairs. He brushed his scruffy, mousy blonde mop of hair out of his face. The girls turned to face the boy. “Hi Cory, how you’ve been?” Bayley smiled at Cory. The boy lived above them and they crossed paths a lot. For some reason beyond the brunette’s understanding, Sasha had really taken it upon herself to take care of this kid.

“I’m great! Sasha I don’t know what you said to those punks but they’ve left me alone for good now. I can’t thank you enough” he beamed at Sasha. The girls shared a guilty look. The poor kid didn’t know they were dead and Sasha wasn’t about to let that rest on his conscious.

“No worries kid. Just stay away from those types of dudes, yeah? There nothing but trouble.”

******

Becky was working under a car when she heard footsteps making their way through the garage towards where she lay. They were light and Becky knew they weren’t Finns so therefore, properly a customer. “Just a minute, a’most finished here” Once no response came, her imagination got the better of her and she stopped what she was doing and rolled out. She was shocked to be met with a healthy looking Charlotte. Becky’s grin couldn’t be contained and it grew bigger. She didn’t think she’d see the blonde again but she certainly glad she was standing right in front of her.

“Charlotte? How yah doing Lass?” Becky looked her up and down, bewildered with the tall blonde’s beauty. “Yah look amazing!” Charlotte smirked at this. Becky realised how it came across. “ah I mean, like yah recovered well.” The redhead let out an awkward chuckle and nervously scratched the back of her neck. It was then that Charlotte realised she hadn’t really thought of what she was going to say to Becky. The blonde didn’t know why she was there herself, just that her curiosity was overwhelming. “I just wanted to thank you for the other day.”

“Took you three weeks to do that? Could have sent me a card” The redhead joked and put down her tools. She gestures the blonde to follow her to the office part of the garage as she wiped her hands on a piece of cloth. Charlotte sat in the chair while Becky leaned her body against the desk facing the blonde.

“I gotta tell yah Char, that was a crazy day. Tell me. Yah do that for a living?” the redhead asked enthusiastically. Charlotte could feel the energy in the room, like there was a live current. She could tell it was because of Becky. She had this aura about her that made you feel more energetic, alive the blonde had decided. “Yeah you can say that, although that was a particular rough day. If it wasn’t for you, I certainly wouldn’t be around.” Charlotte truly meant this. She hadn’t really coped with her near death experience. Up until now she’s brushed it a side but it really was a close call and Charlotte knows there’s a butt load of issues that should be addressed soon before it becomes a distraction. But that was for another day.

“Pfft, it was nothing love” Becky grinned, never letting her eyes trail away from the blonde. The redhead felt drawn to Charlotte. She was absolutely stunning. She could see in her eyes that there was something tragically beautiful behind them and Becky wanted to find out what it was. “How would you feel about coming to work for me?”

“No” 

“No?

“No”

“May I ask why?” Charlotte looked confused “I’m not a criminal” Becky uttered abruptly and folded her arms. “Oh” Was all Charlotte said but inside she was rocked. Normally being pre judged really didn’t bother her but here it did. Why did she even come here in the first place? She felt like the floor was too fragile and all she wanted to do was turn around and walk away to safer ground. In fact that’s what her feet were currently doing.

“Nah wait Lass, I didn’t mean it like that. Please wait Char, let me explain!” Becky’s arms shot out and grasped onto Charlotte’s forearm. The blonde froze in place by the touch, she turned around to face the redhead. Becky’s fingers lingers as she lets go. Charlotte felt the urge to touch her own arm to feel where the redhead had just been but managed to control herself. She felt unusually calm.

“Do you fancy some tea?”

“Yeah, I’d like that”

Once the tea was brewed, the two sat in silence with the only noise coming from each other taking turns to sip the warm beverage. “I was in that world yah know. A long time ago. I weren’t doing no jobs or nuffin like that. Just.. I was dating someone and it was pretty serious.” Becky grasped her mug tightly preparing herself with these memories.

 _Nattie_ Charlotte thought.

“It was a toxic relationship and I was trapped in this down world spiral of drugs. At first I thought that lifestyle was great, but then that shit was fed to me to keep me there. It’s really fucked up. I didn’t know who I was.” Becky choked back some tears but some escaped. The redhead didn’t feel the urge to wipe them away but let them drop down her cheeks.

Charlotte sat watching this in awe, her stomach felt tight and hollow listening to her story. That vulnerability astonished the blonde, she’d never dream of letting anyone see her like this. Without much awareness or self-control, she leaned in and wiped away the tears. Their eyes locked briefly. “Thanks” Becky mumbled as she used the sleeve of her top to wipe her eyes before she continued.

“I’d promise myself I’d never go back. Will never touch drugs or that lifestyle and most importantly I’m going nowhere near _her_ again.” There was a quietness that surrounded them but it wasn’t awkward but more of an understanding. There was one thing Charlotte didn’t quite comprehend. “So why did you just tell me all of that then. We don’t even know each other.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Becky shrugged and then swiftly got up. “Sorry love but I’ve gotta be finishing up my shift.” The redhead gestured towards the door. “Of course and I’m sorry to have kept you. You did not have to explain to someone like me, your decision to decline.”

“Someone like yah? I dunno Char. Call it Irish intuition but yah seem alright.” Becky winked at her as the blonde walked away sheepishly. Charlotte couldn’t help but beam at this. She was nearly out the door when she abruptly turned around. “Becky! There is one more thing I wanted to ask you. I recently have been gifted a motorcycle and I would require lessons. Care to take me up on the offer?” Becky bit her lip considering the proposition. “I can help yah out with that love”

Once out of sight, Charlotte brought out her phone from her jacket and typed, _Motorcycles near me for sale_ into the search engine _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, let me know if you enjoyed. There's much more to come. I'm really excited about this one.


End file.
